1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an over-current protection circuit in a driving device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional driver, an over-current protection circuit is occasionally provided for preventing an over-current condition that a sense voltage, corresponding to an external over-current flowing into the driver, exceeds a reference voltage.
However, the sense voltage may have an offset varying according to variations of temperature or voltage difference, such that the offset within the sense voltage could cause the misoperation of the over-current protection circuit when the sense voltage is compared with the reference voltage.